


Missed Call

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Serious Injuries, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went on a hunt without Sam and Dean, and ignore Sam's calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Call

The forest was dense, it's ground moist, as you trudged through. It was dusk, and you were starting to get nervous. It was your first hunt by yourself, and no one knew you were out there. The Winchesters hadn't wanted you to go by yourself, but they were still three hours away, and another person had gone missing.

Hearing a twig snap, you freeze. You were hunting a Wendigo,  and they were crafty bastards. Holding your flame thrower in front of you, you cautiously creep forward, unable to see anything in the thick foliage.

Minutes pass by, and you laugh at yourself. Scared of a rabbit, or squirrel. You keep on moving, finally coming to the crime scene of the last victim. There were two tents, or at least the shredded remains of the tents. A cooler laid on its side, and the stuffing from the sleeping bags was spread around like confetti. On the one part of the the tent still standing, was a bloody handprint. You take your flashlight out, flashing the ground for footprints. You finally spot drops of blood, and start following it, noticing you were heading to the hills.

Minutes later you lost your blood trail, making you lose hope that the victim was still alive. Your phone rings, causing you to jump. The screen showed Sam was calling,  and you pressed ignore.

It wasn't that you didn't walk to talk to Sam, you really did. But once he heard you were out hunting, he would freak, and you didn't want that. You really liked Sam, and he recently told you his feelings were the same. Before you could take your relationship any farther, Dean dragged Sam away to Bobbys, and they were due to return late today.

There was a crash behind you, then a sharp pain before everything went dark.

\------------------

Your head hurt, that's the first thing you realized. And you were tied to a pole. Opening your eyes, you saw stone, you were in a cave, and there were a couple of victims hanging beside you.

The Wendigo was nowhere to be seen, and you felt a sharp nail on the pole you were tied to. Up and down you moved your arms, accidentally cutting your wrists, as you work on breaking the ropes. As you work, you kept an eye out for the Wendigo,  flinching when your phone rang again. As the rope started fraying, you heard heavy footsteps, and you started pulling, breathing a sigh of relief as the rope snapped.

You stand up, quickly checking the pulse of the victims before grabbing the flame thrower from your bag. Both victims had passed, and you had a moment of remorse that you were too late. Hearing the footsteps, you quickly hid in the shadows, waiting for your chance.

The Wendigo slowly stumbled in, but before you could turn your flame thrower on him, he turned on you, slicing you across the stomach with his razor sharp claws. You stumble back, and he follows, slashing your arm. Finally you get the flame thrower in, and blast it right at his chest. You hear an inhuman scream, as the Wendigo goes up in flames.

Hurting bad, you pressed a hand to your stomach, wincing when it comes away dark. You try to find your way outside, using the rock walls for support. When you finally see stars above you, you fall, unable to support yourself anymore.

Reaching into your pocket, you pull your phone out, the screen bright, showing 5 missed calls from Sam. You press call, while taking your sweatshirt, pressing it against your belly, hissing in pain.

"Y/ N, what are you doing? Why haven't you answered?"

"Hey Sam, sorry it took me awhile to get back to you," Just wanting to hear his voice, you tried to hide the pain from your voice. However you weren't as talented at acting as you had thought. 

"What's wrong? Y/N, sweetheart, something is wrong, I can tell." You hear him say, before he mutters something to Dean.

"Well, there was another victim," You say, wincing as another spasm of pain hit you.

"Where are you? We are on our way!" He says, before he yells at Dean. "Dean she went without us, and she's hurt. Hurry up,"

You smile, as you hear Dean, "Baby's going as fast as she can, but where is she?"

"Y/N, stay on the line, I'm trying to get your GPS." Sam said, and you heard the worry in his voice.

"Sam, do you remember when we first met? I was being held by a demon, and you saved me."

"Yeah I remember, you told me I had prettier hair than you, and it wasn't right."

You coughed, scared when your hand came back bloodied. "That was when I fell for you, you were so handsome, and so brave, I knew that I wanted to be with you."

Sam had heard the cough, and you heard tears in his voice, "Thats when I fell for you too. You were kidnapped,  but you were still so sassy, so beautiful. Sweetheart, please hold on for us, we are on our way."

You stand up, forcing yourself to move, hoping you could make your way out. 

"Sam, do you remember that time we had to dress up for that hunt. You were in a suit, and I had to wear a dress?" Taking a break to cough, you continue.  "We stayed up late, drinking all their champagne.  That was awesome."

"Dean how far away are we? Hurry!" Sam says to Dean. "I remember, you looked amazing in that dress. We are 10 minutes away, almost there."

By this time, you had made it back to the campsite. Too tired to move any farther,  you slump against a tree, your phone losing connection. 

"Y/ N,  I can't hear you, are you there? Y/N, hold on, please. I can't lose you, I love you!" You hear, before the line goes dead. You drop your phone,  no energy left in your body.

"I love you too," You whisper into the air.

You sit there, blood slowly seeping into the dirt below you, as you stare at the stars peeking through the trees.

Your phone rings again, but you make no move to pick it up, not sure you could if you did try. The ringing stops, before it starts again, and you knew it was Sam. 

Instead, you sit there, closing your eyes, and reliving the happiest moments of your life. It was amazing how many involved Sam, your life had been dull, and dark until Sam rescued you. You would miss him so much, but you hoped he wouldn't grieve your death too long. 

Feeling tired, a bone deep tiredness,  you close your eyes, feeling the cool air brush against your skin. The forest had always been your favorite place, always so relaxing. If you had to pick a place to die, this would have been it.

"Y/N, where are you? Y/N?" You hear. It sounded, like Sam, and you knew you were hallucinating. Your stomach no longer hurts, instead a cool, numbing feeling takes over the lower half of your body,  and you knew your time was short.

Footsteps crushing through the foliage startled you awake, and you fought to open your eyes as Sam slowly came into focus. He rushes over to you, crouching down next to you, Dean close behind.

"We're here, sweetheart,  let me help you." Sam says, tears rolling down his face.

You smile, unable to touch his face like you wanted to. He holds you close, kissing your head. He turns to Dean, "Has he answered?"

You didn't hear Dean's answer, but you knew it wasn't good. 

"I love you," You whisper, glad to finally get the words out.

"I love you too. Cas is coming, please hold on."

Feeling the darkness start to settle over you, you close your eyes. But the darkness is overcome with a bright light, and a warmth spread across your body, replacing the numbness.

You stretch, opening your eyes, and see Cas standing in front of you. "Hi Y/ N."

Sam pushes Cas out of the way, pulling you off the ground, and lifting your shirt up, making sure the gashes were gone. When he was sure you were okay, he crushes you in a hug. "Don't you ever ignore your phone again. I was so worried! "

You smile weakly, "Don't worry, that won't be happening again anytime soon."


End file.
